The Spiky Chocobo Wolf and The Stoic Lion Prince
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: The sequel to my beloved fic, Sleeping Lovely and Insane Pyro, though it’s more like the past than anything… Leon X Cloud ish the major pairing here! Told by Cloud to his grandchildren awts! How kawaii! w
1. Chapter 1: The Story of His Grandmother

A/N: Umm yesh another one of my fairytale fics! Fairytale fics will rule! Lol! Joke anyways; I do hope you guys enjoy yourselves…

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, fairytale AU, major fluffy-ness, major OOC-ness…

Summary: The sequel to my beloved fic, Sleeping Lovely and Insane Pyro, though it's more like the past than anything… Leon X Cloud ish the major pairing here! Told by Cloud to his grandchildren awts! How kawaii! w

Pairings: Leon X Cloud, AkuRoku, Zack X Aerith and maybe more…

_Disclaimers Applied… _

On with the story!

_The Story of his Grandmother…_

Queen Cloud was sat at one of the comfortable armchairs in the great library, reading a book about romance. He looked not a year older even if it was already five years since his son's marriage; he flipped a page and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

The double doors to the great library sprung open to reveal a young boy with spiky blonde hair and big green eyes. "Grandmother!" The child crawled over to Queen Cloud's lap and sat there, grinning like a cute mischievous child.

Queen Cloud smiled at his grandchild, still not that used to being called grandmother by his son's son… after all being termed as a 'queen' by everyone was already bad enough, his 'manly-ness' is being questioned all the time. He bookmarked the book and putting it down on top of the side table, he pulled the child closer. "Raxes, What is it?" Cloud tucked a golden blond hair behind Raxes's ear.

"Grandmother, I wanna know how you and grandfather met!" Raxes said, giggling happily. The five year old had this big grin on his faces that said I-am-cute-and-you-can't-deny-me-everything look.

Queen Cloud chuckled lightly and nodded his head. "Of course… we had an unusual meeting actually… but let me tell you our full story…" He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears.

_Squall and Cloud's story_

Cloud smiled as he headed for the book shop, opening the door and hearing the bell ring he walked up to the front desk. "Old geezer?" He rang the bell twice, waiting patiently for the book shop keeper to appear. He heard a crash then stumbling of feet and another crash then finally Merlin appeared hair in a mess, eye glasses askew and his dress shirt full of dust. Cloud chuckled slightly and helped his dear old friend. "You have to be more careful old geezer… you might get hurt." He smoothed Merlin's clothes and fixed the old man's eye glasses.

"Oh, thank you dear boy." He squinted a bit and smiled. "Must be old age, it's getting a bit harder for me to move now a day…" Merlin walked over to his desk and sat on his seat. "So finished another book? My you like books so much huh, Cloud?" He smiled as he took the borrowed book from cloud and placed it down his desk. "So up for another one? What book will you be interested in, Cloud? Fantasy? Romance? Comedy?" Merlin stood up and walked over to his shelves showing Cloud to all his variety of books.

"Oh, anything is fine. Maybe I'll have romance for now." Cloud smiled, walking over to a shelf and picking out a romance novel titled: Romeo and Juliet. "Old geezer, I'll have this one." He showed it to Merlin and walked back towards the old man's desk to pay for borrowing the book.

"Oh, Cloud since you always come to borrow books here, you can have that book for free." Merlin smiled handing back the book to Cloud.

"Oh I couldn't possibly… It's yours why would I take it for free?" Cloud handed back the book, but the book was pushed back into his arms by the old man.

"No, Cloud… take it… think of it as payment for all of your help and company… you're a good kid, Cloud. You deserve this reward." Merlin smiled, sitting back to his seat behind the desk.

Cloud smiled at Merlin and waved goodbye to his old friend. Leaving the book shop he saw the crowded street and smiled humming a tune, he headed for home. While walking he opened the book and began to read. So distracted was he that he did not see the general who stood in fort of him and so he bumped right into the man, his book fell onto the muddy ground. "Oh! Sephiroth! You startled me!" He picked up the book and was about to rub it clean when Sephiroth took it from his hands.

Sephiroth took a good look at the book Cloud was reading, he humphed at the uninteresting title. "Cloud, how could you read something as uninteresting as this book?" He threw the book recklessly behind him back onto the muddy ground, flipping his hair over his shoulder he wrapped an arm around cloud when the blond was about to go take the book again. "So, Cloud… What do you say we go for a date today?" Sephiroth smirked; his pearly whites were so clean and bright that Cloud actually had to close his eyes to avoid hurting them.

"Umm… maybe next time Seph… I'm kind of busy today…" Cloud maneuvered himself away from Sephiroth's grasp and picked his book up, cleaning it away of mud and grime. "Maybe be some other day Seph… I need to help my father today, at the workshop." He proceeded to go home when he was blocked again by Sephiroth. He sighed, rubbing the spot between his eyes he nodded. "Fine two days after today… maybe I'll go with you to a date."

Sephiroth smiled and pecked the blonde's cheek. "Excellent… I'll pick you up at seven, be ready by then…" He watched as Cloud walked up to his home.

Cloud nodded and waved a little before entering his and his father's home. "Father? Where are you?" He placed his things on top of the table. He heard a crash, then coughing as smoke began to fill the house. He opened up the windows to let the smog out. "Father?"

"Right here, my boy…I'm in the shed!" Cid, Cloud's father shouted, coughing again then cursing as his machine began to squelch out more smog.

Cloud shook his head, his father was well known for his curses, but even though he has a gruff attitude, he still loved his father. "Father I'll be making dinner now okay?" He called out; he heard his father grunt and chuckled, preparing to fix dinner. His father was joining the Machine making Inventions contest and tomorrow was the deadline, so he had to make extra food for his father. He smiled as he lighted the stove. 'I hope father wins… he really likes to make inventions… and they're all really great…' He poured the soup inside the pan and waited for it to boil.

_The Next Day…_

Cloud waved his father good bye. "Take care, father! Watch out for wolves!" He smiled watching his father wave back at him then heading out into the woods. He went inside to do some chores.

--

Cid High wind Strife wasn't that stupid but even he could get lost in a forest. He grumbled curses as he found that he indeed was lost. "Damn! I've seen that tree branch for a hundred times now! Fenrir, we're going in circles!" He grumbled to the horse.

The horse just neighed and nudged his master's shoulder.

"Sigh… yes yes I'm the one with fault here… I should have just brought a map!" Cid cursed yet again as he snapped a twig. The twig's snapping sound seemed to reverberate and he could hear wolves howling somewhere… "Shit! Wolves are coming! Fenrir let's run!" He straddled his horse and began to lead his horse to a sprint. Indeed wolves are close on their trail, howling and growling. "Fenrir! Faster!" But it was in vain as more wolves jumped from the path's side, shocking the horse and he fell down. He watched Fenrir ran away with the wolves still following close. He ran the other way. After some time he found himself in front of a tall metal gate, a castle perched not far from where the gate was found. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut, and just as he was about to turn away more wolves came and ran over towards him he ran towards the door and opened the giant double doors, running inside he closed the door just as the wolves were about to bite him. Safe inside he roamed around a bit, seeing old paintings… some which had a slash mark depicting that it was destroyed by someone. His stomach grumbled announcing that he was hungry, he didn't have food with him and his food was packed with Fenrir. He wandered around the castle and found the dining hall, where a long rectangular table was set with food. He decided to sit and eat some before leaving, so seating him at the end he ate in silence.

After dinner, he was getting sleepy and wandered upstairs where rooms were all made, he chose one bedroom and decided to sleep before leaving tomorrow.

Then next day found cid wandering the garden one last time before he would leave, just when he was about to leave a single bright red rose caught his interest and decided he would give this to Cloud, since Cloud always complained about not having flowers in their garden, only vegetables. As soon as the flower was picked by him he saw a shadow of someone, he whirled around to find himself looking at a creature with a sharp fangs and two pointy horns, his whole body was lined with thick fur, sharp claws for hands and feet… Cid gasped as the creature growled in his face.

"How dare you steal from me! After I fed you, gave you a home from the cold, sheltered you from those hungry wolves!" The creature growled again, he dragged the human by his cape and inside the castle.

"No! Let me go! It was for my only son!" Cid struggled but it was fruitless, he was slammed inside a dark and damp cell. He crawled over to the bars and pleaded for the creature to let him go but it was in vain as the creature just growled at him and stomped away. "Cloud…" He whispered helplessly…

A/N: Whahaha I made out a funny name for both Axel and Roxas' son's name… Raxes… well I took out the 'r', 'x' and 's' from Roxas and the 'a' and 'e' from Axel…Whoever has made a Raxes out there too, I'm sorry! I didn't know! For now enjoy and please leave a review! It will be appreciated lovingly! V PEACE OUT!!


	2. Exchange for Something More

A/N: Not much to say just that I have a longer update on this because we celebrated mother's day… I apologize… BOWS V PEACE OUT!!

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, fairytale AU, major fluffy-ness, major OOC-ness…

Summary: The sequel to my beloved fic, Sleeping Lovely and Insane Pyro, though it's more like the past than anything… Leon X Cloud ish the major pairing here! Told by Cloud to his grandchildren awts! How kawaii! w

Pairings: Leon X Cloud, AkuRoku, Zack X Aerith and maybe more…

_Disclaimers Applied… _

On with the story!

_Exchange for something more…_

Cloud was shocked when he heard the neigh of Fenrir. He ran outside to see the frightened horse running towards him. He calmed the spooked horse down, patting Fenrir's mane and muttering comforting words in her ear. "It's okay… its okay… Fenrir, you're fine now…" He patted the horse's head softly; a worried look was seen on his face. "Fenrir can you lead me to my father?" He asked the horse but Fenrir was too scared to go back. "Please Fenrir; I need to help my father…" He pleaded; his eyes were already sporting a few tears that have yet to fall on smooth pale cheeks.

Fenrir rolled her eyes and neighed, nudging Cloud on his shoulder she agreed to lead him back towards the forest.

Cloud gasped happily, hugging Fenrir by her neck. "Thank you! Let's go find father!" He went inside only to get his cloak so he won't feel cold while looking for his father. He pulled Fenrir by her reigns back into the forest. While walking inside the forest, Cloud could feel why Fenrir got so spooked and scared. The forest held this creepy and scary look not to mention the occasional howls of wolves. He became wary and pulled his cloak closer around his body, afraid of the wolves that might come and eat him… and he was right.

The wolves have caught the scent of Fenrir and they went running after them. Cloud gave a fearful shriek but ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he already lost track of Fenrir. He just ran never stopping or even looking back, he only stopped when he found a scary old castle; more afraid of the wolves than the castle itself he ran forward and shut the door behind him. He started to look around; he wandered around until he heard noises. He looked back only to find a bright yellow clock and a yellow candle stick candelabra. He had a curious look on his face and advanced forward towards the two things that caught his interest, picking the candelabra up he lighted its candles, he now had a more pleased look as he could see more now that everything is lighted up. "Thank goodness… now I could see things clearly…"

"Why you're welcome!" A cheerful voice spoke happily.

Cloud was startled and so he whirled around, expecting someone to be there but empty air met him, he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Where?-…"

"Right here!" The voice came again.

Cloud whirled to his left, nothing. "Where? I can't see you!" He huffed, clearly annoyed at being played like this.

"You're holding me in case you haven't noticed!" This time it was the voice turn to huff indignantly.

Cloud looked at what he was holding and saw that the candelabra managed to have a face. "Wha?!" He dropped the thing in shock as if he was burned.

"Ow! Hey! That's not very nice you know?!" The candelabra exclaimed, rubbing his candle stick head. He stood up on his stand like feet and jumped his way over to Cloud. "So who are you and how in gaia's name did you end up here?" He asked, grinning brightly.

"Me? My name is Cloud Strife… I came to look for my father… but wolves started to appear and I got lost so I went here in hopes of finding him." Cloud answered, kneeling beside the candelabra. "What about you? What's your name… sir? How did you become a candelabra?" Cloud picked the candelabra up, standing himself he wandered again.

"Ah it's a long story but my name is Zell… Zell Dincht, nice to meet you, Cloud!" Zell exclaimed happily, as he guided the blonde to the halls, stating the different places that it would lead. Until a different more demanding and offending voice stopped Cloud and Zell's movement.

"Oi! Why are you leading a stranger into our 'master's' castle, chicken wuss?!" Seifer asked more like demanded really, he stumbled over to them, looks like he happed to be the yellow clock that Cloud saw.

"Seifer! I'm not a chicken wuss!" Zell exclaimed indignantly.

Cloud was shocked at the clock's audacity but he remained silent. He kneeled before the clock, putting Zell down he reached and picked Seifer instead, turning him over like he's experimenting him. "So you two are the same. How… peculiar." He examined every part of Seifer's 'body'.

"Oi! Put me down human! How dare you touch me, you low life fiend!" Seifer insulted, he was thrashing in Cloud's grasp.

Cloud felt insulted and just put the indignant clock down on the floor. "How rude! I was merely just examining the two of you… Zell didn't even complain when I was experimenting with his body! I was just…" Cloud was now depressed, even as a child he was always easy to be insulted and felt that it was his fault all the time. "Maybe I should just leave… Seeing as I'm not really needed here." He stood up and was about to leave but a shout stopped him from moving.

"Wait! Don't go! Seifer's just being an ass… Let him be that way… ya'll get use to it! Just please stay for a while? Pretty please?" Zell was begging Cloud, pulling on the blonde's pants.

Cloud looked at him then at Seifer then back at Zell. "Sigh… Fine I will… But you have to promise to stop being rude and insulting to everyone, well at least try to…" Cloud smiled back at the huff Seifer emitted but knew that Seifer will try his best. "So maybe you can show me around. I was looking for someone… Do you know of someone who has blond hair and blue eyes? He's also older than me about this tall." Cloud held up his hand to measure the height of his missing father.

"Oh yes I have… Actually the 'master' has sent rather dragged him kicking and screaming all the way over to the dungeon. He said the 'ungrateful thief' stole a rose from his most treasured rose garden. Honestly, what good is a single rose anyways? Why did he even steal such a petty thing anyways? It's not worth it." Seifer said noncommittally, shrugging his shoulders.

Cloud was shocked, he never knew his father would really steal a rose just for him. "He did it because I have been complaining about our garden having no flowers and only vegetables. I must see him! I must go and apologize as well as rescue him from this dreaded place!" Cloud kneeled beside the two moving objects. "Please take me to my father… I must go see him, please?" Cloud pleaded with Seifer and Zell.

Seifer groaned and Zell nodded. Seifer glared at the blond boy in front of him. "But don't expect kindness from our 'master' if he catches you… you may never get to see your beloved father if he does." Seifer warned him.

Cloud nodded but he still wanted to meet his father and so he followed the two down a few stairs.

The dungeon was dark and it smelled like someone died down here and no one cleaned the place but it wasn't very hard to see things because of Zell's lighted candles. A few more steps down and Seifer stopped in front of a ceel with a hunched being inside.

Cloud kneeled in front of the metal bars. "Father?" He called out tentatively. "Father, is that you?"

A groan then a gasp, shuffled feet could be heard then the familiar face of his father could be seen between the bars. "Cloud! Why are you here?!"

"Oh father! Are you hurt? Are you alright?" Cloud asked, grasping his father's hands, they felt cold and clammy. "Father you're cold! Here use my cloak!" He handed Cid the dark blue cloak but cid pushed it back into Cloud's arms. "Father?"

"Please leave, Cloud! Now1 Before it sees you! That monster he will-!" Cid was cut off because a low growl was heard.

Both Seifer and Zell hid from fear, shaking in their hidden places.

Cloud whirled around only to see a monster, crawling towards him. In fear he back away until he felt the bars digging into his skin. "You… why did you imprison my father?" He asked, his voice merely a whisper but he knew that the monster had heard it.

The monster growled then faced Cloud eye to eye. "It's because he stole a red rose from my treasured garden! He must pay by staying here… until I say he could leave!" He shouted in anger, his cold silver eyes staring at Cloud in such vehemence.

"Then… will you allow an exchange?" Cloud's voice was weak but he held his head firm. He was looking straight at the beast's eyes, never flinching from the eyes that glared so coldly at him. "I shall take my father's place, he did steal that rose because I wanted one… it's only fair… so please. Let him go and I shall stay as long as you want me too…" Here he looked back at his father tears threatening to fall from warm blue eyes.

The monster seemed to think it over then he pushed Cloud out of the way. He opened the cage and dragged the man outside, all the while Cloud followed him shouting for him to stop and release his father. "Now leave this place or else!" He threw Cid outside where a carriage took him in a drove him away from the castle. He went back inside where he found Cloud still crying but a smile was on his lips.

"Thank you…" Cloud said before his eyes rolled behind the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

The monster caught him before he hit the floor and carried him bridal style. He stared at the beautiful blond in his arms. Maybe finally someone might be able to break this curse and free them all from the evil witch's spell. 'Maybe he's the one I've been looking for…' He stared back at Cloud's cherubic face, pushing a few bangs out of the blonde's eyes. 'I just hope so…' He carried the blonde up the stairs where all the bedrooms are found.

Seifer and Zell watched this with a mischievous glint in their eyes. "Finally our 'master' has found someone to actually show more emotion than just anger and cold indifference to…" Zell exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"I just hope that their differences won't lead to disagreements… it'll be a bad idea to start that way." Seifer analyzed.

"But opposites attract each other like magnets so that doesn't mean they'll hate each other!" Zell argued, flailing his candle lit hands around spilling melted wax all over the place.

Seifer got annoyed and whacked the candelabra on the head only to squeak in pain as he got burned by the flames. "Yeah right! Like hell they would! Besides fire and water makes steam in case you haven't noticed!" Seifer blew his wounded hand to ease the pain.

"Whatever! Let's just go and arrange the meals before Cloud wakes up! He might get hungry." Zell pulled Seifer away towards the kitchen where Tifa, the stove is cooking dinner.

_End of chapter _

A/N: Ahh yes I have finished it at last! Sighs my mom was being an ass last night and decided to ban me from using the computer good thing she has forgiven me this night and allowed me to use my beloved laptop! Forgive me my beloved readers if my mom was being so cruel as to not let me update! Please forgive me! BOWS For now please review if you liked it enough! V PEACE OUT!!


	3. Dinner with the Beast

A/N: Not much to say just that I have a longer update on this because we celebrated mother's day… I apologize… BOWS V PEACE OUT!!

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, fairytale AU, major fluffy-ness, major OOC-ness…

Summary: The sequel to my beloved fic, Sleeping Lovely and Insane Pyro, though it's more like the past than anything… Leon X Cloud ish the major pairing here! Told by Cloud to his grandchildren awts! How kawaii! w

Pairings: Leon X Cloud, AkuRoku, Zack X Aerith and maybe more…

_Disclaimers Applied… _

On with the story!

_Dinner with the Beast…_

The first thing Cloud felt when he awoke was the soft smooth feel of silk sheets against his skin, he rubbed his eyes, yawning a bit before he sat up straight. He looked around, observing his surroundings, the bed was a four poster medieval time's kind of a bed and his sheets were blood red silks that felt smooth against your touch. There was wardrobe to the left of the room, a joint door to a personal bathroom located beside the wardrobe, there are also a few art works and paintings decorated the room, a tea table was located on the center of the room where two chairs was found facing each other. The room was quite big and had this rich feeling to it but it felt cold, as if no one had ever used this room before.

Cloud frowned, walking over to a painting to observe it more clearly. He was startled when the door opened to reveal a pink tea pot and a yellow tea cup on top of a wheeled table, moving towards him.

The pink tea pot smiled and giggled a bit. "I am Aerith, if you have any trouble at all please come to me for help!" She poured tea on the yellow tea cup, nudging the cup towards Cloud. "This is Yuffie, say hello Yuffie." She had this homey motherly like aura to which Cloud felt safe and secured.

Yuffie grinned and waved her tea cup handle around as if to say hi. "Hello Spiky! The name's Yuffie! Nice to meetcha!" She was quite spunky and energetic a contrast to the quite Aerith.

Cloud smiled in greeting, kneeling beside the wheeled table he came to level with the two objects. "Good evening, Aerith, Yuffie. Have you seen Seifer and Zell anywhere?" Cloud asked his voice soft. "I was wondering if I could have some dinner."

Before Aerith could respond, the door opened again this time Zell and Seifer went through it all the while arguing with each other. "Of course he'll like it! It's food! No one dislikes food! Don't be such a prune!"

Seifer huffed indignantly and knocked Zell's head only to squeak in pain from another burn. "Damn you and your flaming head! Besides that's not the point! I said normal food not this stupid 'feast' as you would call it!" Seifer waved his arms around.

Cloud quirked an eyebrow, amused by their arguments… it seems as if these two were always meant to disagree with each other. "Uhm… Exactly what is this 'feast' for?" Cloud asked his curiosity increasing.

Zell grinned mischievously; Cloud could feel himself regretting ever asking. "You will need to dine with 'master' every night in the great dining hall, it is your punishment, so until he said you can leave you must abide in his rules." Zell explained, he was now avoiding Seifer's whacks towards his head, more of Seifer's safety than his. "Tifa certainly made you guys quite a feast, said she wanted to meet this 'person who was finally able to make 'master' feel'."

"Well then… that means I have to prepare you for the 'feast'!" A feminine voice happily said. "After all its been years since I was actually able to dress anyone properly!"

Cloud whirled around to see the wardrobe smiling at him. "Oh…" Cloud stood and walked over towards her. "Nice to meet you… uhm?" He trailed off.

"Rinoa Heartily… Now that I have seen your full height as well as your clothes you definitely need to change!" Rinoa exclaimed, she fussed about how Cloud's pants were too loose and that the color was clashing with his blue eyes. She then made a shooing motion for all the other objects inside the room to get out for her to dress him properly.

As the door closed, Cloud faced Rinoa again, blinking his blue eyes innocently. He never knew that Rinoa was well known for cross dressing male people or that she happens to be the very best in dressing normal people into 

princes and princesses. "So…" She looked him over, gesturing for him to turn around. "Ah, I have the perfect thing…" She rummaged inside herself and pushed out a long sleeved white buttoned shirt, the shirt had ruffles around the hem of its sleeve, a pair of black skin tight slacks, a beige coat with embroidery designs and a corsage with blue sapphires embedded in it. "Go dress in this…"

Cloud gulped, but he only nodded, he didn't dare question her sense of fashion or anything for fear of his life. He only changed his clothes and when he was done Rinoa gave him an approving nod. He opened the doors to his room and saw everyone except Seifer give him encouraging smiles, Seifer reduced to grunting instead but deep down he knew that the older blond was also trying to support him.

"Good luck, Cloud!" Yuffie and Zell exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

Aerith gave him a smile and pushed him towards the dining hall. Once there he gave everyone a last glance, seeing their trust and support he opened the door. The doors automatically closed on their own to which startled him but he moved to sit on one end as he saw the shadow of their master sit on the other. "Good evening, sir…" He greeted politely, as if he would to any human after all the beast may look like one but he also has feelings.

The beast merely gave a grunt but he said nothing, he only dug in on his food like a ravaging beast, ignoring Cloud.

Cloud sighed, he needed to teach this beast to eat properly too. "Uhm…" He coughed, once he got the attention of the beast he pointed to the beast's spoon and fork. "Its proper etiquette to use a spoon and a fork in eating your meal, mister Leonheart…" He smiled in assurance as he watched the beast reach for on and began using it to feed himself.

Squall was shocked with the outcome, the boy didn't even flinch or felt fear anymore… not even disgust, he only taught him to use his spoon and fork… now that was a change. He felt a smile begin to tug on his lips. 'Finally… someone different from the others that I have dined with… he must be the one I am waiting for.' He ate in comfortable silence.

Cloud felt as if he had done an accomplishment. 'Maybe he just needs someone to show him care… he's just cold because everyone is to him… not to mention fearing him.' He took another bite of his food. 'Maybe I'll change his cold exterior… I just want to befriend him. It should be fun, to have a friend like him, even if he is a bit… bulky…" He chuckled at his thought which brought the interest of Squall.

"What is so funny? I don't find anything humorous in eating soup." Squall demanded, he was preparing a growl if Cloud thought he looked even remotely funny.

"Ah no, it's not you Mister Leonheart, it's just a thought that I was thinking…" Cloud smiled sincerely, he was already finished with his food. "Have you ever had any friends?"

Squall looked skeptical, is this boy crazy? "Who would ever want to befriend a monster like me?" He grunted, facing away from this foolish boy, maybe he was hoping too much. "You must be crazy to think you can befriend a monster…"

Cloud shook his head, a frown was etched in his face. "No… you're wrong every being has a kindness inside them, I can feel it… You must have a soft spot too… nobody's perfect after all… besides I would want to befriend you than anyone who thinks their much higher because of good wealth. Looks are always deceiving, mister Leonheart." Cloud explained, he stood up, walking over to the beast's side.

Squall looked down at the boy, even when he was seated the boy still remained to be smaller than him. "Then what do you plan on doing?" He asked, his voice was gruff, he turned away until he felt a pair of arms encasing him in an embrace, his eyes widened.

"I plan on befriending you, mister Leonheart… because I believe that deep inside you… there is something more than meets the eye…" Cloud smiled as he released his hold and pecked the beast's cheek. "Have a pleasant dream, mister Leonheart; I'll see you again tomorrow night." With that said he left the dining hall, leaving Squall to his thoughts.

Squall was shocked at the boy's actions. 'He… kissed me… well on the cheek but… still, a kiss is a kiss…' he smiled affectionately. 'Maybe I underestimated this boy…' He chuckled lightly; standing up himself he left the room for his own quarters. That night Squall has had the most pleasant dream in his whole life… one of which included a single blond haired blue eyed boy by the name of Cloud Strife…

_End of chapter _

A/N: Yesh! Finished it! But sorry to make this shorter than the other two chapters that I have posted! TTTT I was having a dilemma on whether to make it longer than it already is but I just can't make it longer than this… really sorry! Please forgive me! BOWS For now though please review if you liked it enough anyways! V PEACE OUT!!


	4. Love blooms in snow ball fights

A/N: Today… is my mother's birthday… so that means… yep… the fic is shorter… but it's meaningful! I promise!

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, fairytale AU, major fluffy-ness, major OOC-ness…

Summary: The sequel to my beloved fic, Sleeping Lovely and Insane Pyro, though it's more like the past than anything… Leon X Cloud ish the major pairing here! Told by Cloud to his grandchildren awts! How kawaii! w

Pairings: Leon X Cloud, AkuRoku, Zack X Aerith and maybe more…

_Disclaimers Applied… _

_Love blooms in snow ball fights..._

On with the story!

Two weeks after…

The morning rays of the sun cast off a warm light towards the sole occupant of the queen sized bed. Spiky blond hair shifted a bit and the sheets rustled as big sleep clouded blue eyes opened, smooth pianist fingers rubbed at said eyes to wipe the sleep off of his eyes. Cloud sat up and smiled, stretching his limbs he yawn a bit before getting up to dress for breakfast.

Rinoa smiled at her charge and began to pull out clothes for the boy to use. Today she decided on a white long sleeved shirt with a brown vest that has no sleeves but had fur lined the hem, it was left unbuttoned and a pair of black riding pants and fur lined boots, the pants were also tight fitting… it seems that Rinoa likes to make Cloud wear tight or form fitting pants the most. The fur was courtesy of winter seeing as Rinoa saw how much Cloud loved the snow.

Cloud put them on without complaint; it seems he got used to wearing these kinds of clothes now that he is to live here. "Good morning Rinoa, had a good night's sleep?" He greeted with a smile.

Rinoa giggled and nodded, she always enjoyed Cloud's company. "Ah, yes I did…" She smiled back at the boy, nudging the boy to go eat his breakfast.

Cloud smiled one last time before leaving to go eat his breakfast alone, he always ate breakfast alone, only at night had he been allowed company and that is in the form of his friend and captor, Squall Leonheart. He had taken to calling Squall, Leon, for the man said he changed his name. Cloud just shrugged and accepted it, after all it did fit Leon… like a lion he had a strong figure… but with a pure soft heart… Cloud smiled as he felt that this day would have a change, he could feel it… Hemet Aerith and Yuffie in the hallway and greeted them both before the three of them entered the dining room.

True that Leon was well known of doing unexpected things these past few days, on account of Cloud that is… it seems that Cloud was able to melt Leon's cold exterior and now things have started to change… but none of them was prepared to see Leon sitting on his usual seat on the far end of the table waiting for Cloud patiently.

Cloud was shocked but he felt a smile tug at his lips he greeted Leon a good morning and smiled his brightest smile. "Good morning, Leon… had a good night sleep?" He sat on his end of the table and Aerith and Yuffie just both smiled, pouring tea on both the occupants' goblets.

"Yes… and good morning to you too, Cloud." Leon greeted, and smiled… well as much as you can with fangs for teeth.

Cloud chuckled at Leon's failed attempt in smiling. "Here let me help you" He then widened his lips that made it look like a more ridiculous smile which prompted a laugh out of Leon's lips. "See? Now you're smiling too." He chuckled at his joke.

Leon smiled sincerely and both ate their food in companionable silence. It would seem as if the two were comfortable with each other when just weeks ago they were quite uncomfortable.

Aerith pushed Yuffie out of the door whispering to her to go find Zell and Seifer. "I think it's time they socialize more… like a date." Aerith smiled at her plan.

Yuffie giggled and nodded, skipping all the way to find the two advisors. "It would make them more lovey dovey! Yes!"

Aerith shook her head, smile still in place. 'Finally Leon will be free of this curse… all of us will…" She urged the wheeled table towards the kitchen where Tifa resided to tell her of the news.

Cloud laughed and twirled around the snow, he always loved snow and made snow mans out of them, sometimes he would prompt his father to join him. "Come now, Leon! It's merely snow! It won't hurt you!" He chuckled, pulling Leon out into the snow infested fields. It was amazing even when there was snow the red roses were still able to live, which painted a beautiful scene.

"Won't the cold ever make you sick?" Leon grumbled, he was unwilling in joining Cloud's fun, but then again he wouldn't go anywhere else… he enjoyed the blonde's company too much.

"Ah well… sometimes…" Cloud faced Leon, putting a handmade flower crown on top of Leon's head. "If you don't be careful and wear thin clothing… but seeing as we are properly dressed for winter. I don't mind." Cloud chuckled, pulling Leon's hands again and leading him towards a tree which had two baby blue birds and a mother blue bird.

Leon was entranced at the sight of Cloud's happiness. The blond looked even more beautiful when in pleasant joy, his hair would shine with the sun's rays, his pale face etched in the most brightest smiles and his calming blue eyes… they would pierce Leon's soul with tender loving care. Leon smiled happily at his friend… but he wanted more… will Cloud allow him to advance their relationship? Leon honestly didn't know and he was afraid… because… the blond had become his everything. If he were to lose him… he would never know what would happen to him.

Cloud saw Leon's far away sad look and he felt a pang of guilt pierce his heart… He had also fallen in love with Leon… but he was afraid to tell the beast… His heart would flutter with bliss in being with Leon's company, his smiles would be happier more sincere… but it wasn't enough he wanted to be Leon's… and he also wanted Leon to be his… but would Leon allow it? Cloud was unsure… he just approached the beast; cupping Leon's face in his hands he placed a kiss on top of Leon's forehead. "I won't leave you, Leon… stop worrying…" He smiled reassuringly, pulling the beast away from the birds. "Hey… Do you like snow ball fights?"

Leon had a skeptical and confused look on his face. "Snow ball fights? What are those?" He asked, unsure if he even wanted to know… just the sound of the name made him feel disoriented. 'A fight? Cloud wants to fight?'

Cloud busted out laughing at Leon's look. "Not to fight each other like a war, silly!" He balled up some snow and gave one snow ball to Leon. "You throw them and hit people… it won't hurt me because its made of snow… the point of snow ball fight is to throw as many balls of snow as you can to another person… and if the person surrenders or is incapable of fighting back them the oppose wins… It's easy, come I'll show you…" He walked a distance away from Leon and threw the ball hitting Leon square on the jaw. "That is how you throw… now let's see if you can catch me!" he ran away from Leon while the latter was still distracted.

Leon seeing that he was cheated lunged after Cloud balling up snow while chasing after the blond. "You cheated!" He threw a snow ball missing Cloud by an inch as the blond moved away.

Cloud laughed, running for all he was worth sometimes throwing snow balls himself and hitting Leon. "No I didn't! You needed a catalyst for starting this game! I just happen to be that!" He once again successfully evaded another snow ball. "Catch me if you can Leon!" He laughingly ran away.

"Oh I will… I will!" Leon ran after the laughing blond throwing snow balls for all his worth, but the blond was slim so he was able to evade them.

They were having so much fun that they didn't see the four figure on in one of the castle's towers. Zell and Yuffie both had a mischievous grin on their faces; Seifer had a smirk on while Aerith was smiling contently. They were all pleased at the outcome. 'Finally… their 'master' will be free…'

Cloud panted as he was tired from the running, he was human so his stamina wasn't that much… he was only able to win because he ambushed Leon with a big snow ball and managed to trap the beast there. "I still win!" He exclaimed happily though a bit tired.

Leon grunted wriggling himself away from the snow. "You just cheated!" He accused jokingly. He helped Cloud up to stand. "So it's nearly lunch time… we better go before Tifa blows a casket."

Cloud nodded pulling Leon up to the castle to get their lunches.

Lunch was a more happy matter than breakfast was that day, Cloud did all the talking but Leon listened and sometimes he would also comment.

"Father is a great inventor but we lack the money to buy proper types of metals and tools so father had to participate in competitions to win prize money." Cloud chattered, even if he did all the talking he still remembered his manners and never spoke when his mouth is full… you can say to set an example on Leon.

Leon smiled and nodded, eating his steak slowly as what Cloud instructed him to when it was their second dinner together. "So, what do you do then? Have you any… suitors?" Leon asked, his lips set in a thin line, eyes unreadable.

Cloud sighed in discomfort. "Well… I am not going to lie to you but… I do… I have three actually but two of them understand that I don't love them back… they decided to be my friends instead… one though… seems to be more… persistent." Cloud sighed again, sipping a bit of his wine. Cloud faced Leon's troubled face. "Don't worry… I don't plan on leaving you for him… besides… I'd rather be in a pig's company than him…" Cloud said weakly, smile still implanted in his face.

Leon stood up and walked the rest of the way over to Cloud, kneeling beside the blond Leon took Cloud's hands in his. "Cloud, will you agree to eat a formal dinner with me tonight?" Leon was serious, his eyes held a passionate fire.

Cloud was shocked but then he slowly smiled and nodded. "Of course I would." He kissed Leon's cheek and blushed a bit.

Leon eyes were wide but he had an affectionate smile on his face, cupping Cloud's cheek he kissed the blonde's forehead. He could feel their heart beating and the heat radiating from Cloud. "I'll see you tonight then… I think Rinoa likes to dress you up, so I won't have any problems with your clothing tonight…" He stood up and left the dining room.

Cloud touched his forehead; he could still feel Leon's lips kissing his skin. He smiled tenderly and even if a tinge of red dusted his smooth pale skin at the thought he was happy with Leon's affection. He stood up to go to the library to read and maybe spend a few more time there before heading up to his room to change for their formal dinner…

_End of chapter _

A/N: Today is my mother's birthday! My lil bro and me are planning a surprise dinner for her… cost me all of my remaining money TTTT but still! This is my mom so guys sorry if the chapter is a bit short!! Hope you liked it enough to leave a review and thanks for reading! V PEACE OUT!!


	5. A dance we won't forget

A/N: Today… is my mother's birthday… so that means… yep… the fic is shorter… but it's meaningful! I promise!

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, fairytale AU, major fluffy-ness, major OOC-ness…

Summary: The sequel to my beloved fic, Sleeping Lovely and Insane Pyro, though it's more like the past than anything… Leon X Cloud ish the major pairing here! Told by Cloud to his grandchildren awts! How kawaii! w

Pairings: Leon X Cloud, AkuRoku, Zack X Aerith and maybe more…

_Disclaimers Applied… _

On with the story!

_A dance we won't forget… _

As soon as Squall entered the vicinity of his room both Zell and Seifer began to fuss over him and his clothing. He was pushed over to his bathroom and the bathtub began to do its job of washing and pampering him for the formal dinner with Cloud. Seifer picked up his clothing for him while Zell advised him about his proper etiquette and how to woo Cloud into being his all the while he was blushing mad.

Seifer snickered at his look and he threw the blond a dark glare shutting the latter up. After the bath he felt thoroughly rinsed and violated but clean, Zell and Seifer began to help him into his clothing. "Do you think I should tell him now? Wouldn't it scare him away?" Squall asked, his voice laden with worry and fear.

Seifer and Zell shared a look before answering him. "Of course! You must tell him… if he doesn't know about your love for him, how will he love you back? Besides it won't scare him away… if it does then he's not worth it…" Zell explained, Seifer gave a small nod.

Squall felt compelled to the idea of losing Cloud; after all he was the only one to ever been different from all the people all those years ago. He was finally seeing changes, but if he was to lose Cloud… he didn't know what to do. He looked himself over the mirror. Seeing his monstrous form made him cringe… how could Cloud love someone like him? No one would… it's just…

"Don't think about what he'll say… just feel… tell him what you want him to hear… and tell him what you've always wanted to tell him before…" Zell advised, even Seifer smiled encouragingly for him, even if it was a small smile.

Squall returned the smile; he gave them one last glance before pushing out of his quarters, waiting for Cloud to arrive at the bottom of the stairs.

Cloud was pushed inside of his rooms by Yuffie and Aerith then Rinoa began her fussing about what to make him wear while he was taking a bath, Aerith and Yuffie decided to comment on her choices. While he bathed he thought of the things he and Leon did this past few weeks… 'We are definitely getting on more friendly grounds but…' He sighed and dunked his body inside the warm water more. 'I want more… I want him… I want him to want me too… I wonder if he'll agree…' He sighed one last time before standing up from the bath and wiping his body free of the excess water, wrapping the towel around his waist he pushed open the door and walked into his room. His face blazed bright red upon seeing the clothing Rinoa, Yuffie and even Aerith chose for him to wear tonight.

"Uh… Rinoa… in case you've forgotten, I'm a male…" Cloud blushed, his cheeks were warm and he tried to hide his face from them by lowering his bangs, still he could hear Yuffie's snickers and Aerith's giggles. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He saw the pointed look Rinoa gave him, he knew that look, he had been on the receiving end of that look for these past few days now. "But, Rinoa!" He complained, whining in annoyance.

Rinoa shook her head and gave Cloud a stern look. "No, Cloud… you promised, you did lose to me on our bet remember?" She tsked, a mischievous grin on her plump lips.

You see dear readers, our beloved Rinoa dared Cloud to wear a dress if Leon will ask him out on a date or otherwise known as a formal dinner, he is to wear that dress at the same time on which his formal dinner with Leon will be.

Cloud groaned, slapping his face mentally. 'Of course you would… even I could still remember that embarrassing bet! Why did I even do it?'

'Because you love him, that's why…' His inner voice told him, amused.

Cloud did slap his face, physically. He glanced at the bright blue dress he is to wear and groaned. "Fine… I will… like I have a choice anyways." He muttered, surrendering on his fate. He slipped on the blue dress (1) and unexpectedly it fit him just nicely.

Rinoa made an approving sound, gesturing for Cloud to twirl around for her to see the dress on Cloud better. "Yes! I knew I made the right choice of color and dress type! Blue is sooo puuuurfect for you, Cloud!" Rinoa purred and swooned, her eyes had a dreamy look and Yuffie had one of her own as well.

Cloud shuddered, he knew about their 'fan club', and he didn't want to participate in any of them but since he had no choice, he'd just have to endure this for now. "So how do I look Aerith?" He asked, facing the tea pot, because really he liked Aerith to comment him on a dress than Yuffie and Rinoa.

Aerith smiled encouragingly. "You look beautiful Cloud." She smiled, understanding Cloud's uneasiness. After all she didn't make crude noises and gestures like Yuffie did and she definitely didn't push Cloud around like Rinoa did, so she understood his pain. "Leon will fall for you, surely." She also knew about Cloud's… attraction towards their 'master'.

Cloud smiled and with increased confidence he pushed out of the door towards the grand staircase to meet Leon there.

Squall was shocked as his eyes met Cloud's descending form, he will have to thank Rinoa for her choice of clothing. It definitely fits Cloud well. He smiled at the creeping blush staining Cloud's pale white cheeks. "You look wonderful, Cloud." He offered his right arm for Cloud to take, to which the blond did, blush deepening.

"Yes, well… Rinoa made me wear the dress… even if I didn't want to…" Cloud returned the smile. "She can be a bit… _persistent_ in her orders." He strained on the word 'persistent'.

Squall smiled, chuckling a bit at Cloud's wording for Rinoa. "Yes she can be a pain can she? But she obviously makes good choice." Here he stopped to look Cloud up once more. "Yes… I think she did her job well." Squall chuckled at the deep blush now adoring Cloud's cheek once again. "Come let's have dinner."

Cloud nodded, they both walked their way towards the dining hall where they've had all of their other dinners before. Squall parted with Cloud, a bit reluctantly to sit on his far end, his chair was pushed by Seifer and he sat down as Zell served him the food. On the other end Cloud's chair was pushed away by Aerith, and as he sat down food was served to him by Yuffie.

They both ate in companionable silence but Yuffie and Zell were impatient as ever and so brought some music to lighten up the 'boring' mood. Seifer played the violin as Zell played the flute, Yuffie made a soft tune out of the drums and Aerith sang the lyrics to the song.

_Dear my love, haven't you  
wanted to be with me  
and dear my love, haven't  
you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I  
don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand  
_

Squall stood up and advanced on to Cloud, taking his pale smooth hand he asked: "Will you dance with me?" He was smiling and his eyes pierced Cloud with tenderness.

"I would love to…" Cloud nodded, returning the smile. He also stood up and they both made their way over to the center of the room to dance…

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

In slow steps they danced, occasionally Squall would twirl Cloud, their steps light and hearts beating at the same time. They danced in perfect union, Squall leading and Cloud following, it was their dance… and it would show how they loved each other deeply.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my  
life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I  
cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
_

Squall was smiling and Cloud's heart fluttered, in a daze he returned the smile. Squall decided he would have to do it now, He leaned closer towards Cloud. "Cloud… I…" He couldn't say it instead he just leaned all the way in and captured the blonde's lips in his own. Shocked blue eyes stared into his then closed in bliss, petite hands pulled his face closer.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

Squall stared at closed eyelids in disbelief, he expected the blond to push him away, not… wrap his arms around his neck and kiss back, but then… this sudden turn of events made his heart flutter in excitement and joy. Closing his eyes he relished into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling their bodies closer.

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Cloud pulled away and gasped for air, his eyes locking into Squall's. "I…" He blushed a bit before kissing Squall again, this time more passionate than before. 'I didn't know that he loved me as well… I hope this doesn't stop…'

Squall only pulled them closer and relished in the blonde's kisses. Their bodies melded perfectly.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

Squall pulled away from the kiss giving them time to breath and tucked Cloud's head under his chin, embracing the blond, breathing in the soft smell of vanilla and lavender, its hypnotic smell making him lightheaded.

Cloud closed his eyes, relishing this moment of peace between them both. 'I love him… and now I know he does love me as well… the kiss is proving enough of that…'

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah_

As the last of the song ended, Aerith pushed Yuffie out of the door, Seifer and Zell scrambling after them, leaving the love birds to themselves for the night, and closed the door.

Squall finally released Cloud from his embrace and smiled. "Cloud, I love you… I have been ever since…" He caressed the blonde's pale cheek. "Your smile brightens my day, every lesson of etiquette that I take from you is a 

blessing… each day I cherish your company… and I would have nothing else but you but my side…" He took out a small red velvet box and handed it to Cloud.

Cloud took it, curiously he opened it to reveal a single golden ring, on top of it was a blue diamond, shining brightly and engraved on the golden band were the words: Forever yours, Squall Leonheart. Cloud was shocked and he faced Squall.

Squall was nervous… Will Cloud say yes? Or will he decline? He was so nervous and anxious…

Cloud spoke with confidence, his blue eyes piercing into Squall's grey ones. "Squall, I…"

_End of chapter _

A/N: Wow… a cliffhanger… hope you enjoyed this chapter… because the next one is gonna be a bitch! Please leave a review! I tried my best in making this as cheesy as possible! V PEACE OUT!!


	6. To rescue or not?

A/N: Sighs… today the fic has more less words than the last time… forgive me… huhuhu TTTT…

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, fairytale AU, major fluffy-ness, major OOC-ness…

Summary: The sequel to my beloved fic, Sleeping Lovely and Insane Pyro, though it's more like the past than anything… Leon X Cloud ish the major pairing here! Told by Cloud to his grandchildren awts! How kawaii! w

Pairings: Leon X Cloud, AkuRoku and maybe more…

_Disclaimers Applied… _

On with the story!

_To rescue… or not?_

"Squall, I accept… I'm more than willing to stay by your side…" Cloud smiled, he leaned forward and captured Squall's lips in a sweet chaste kiss.

Squall pulled Cloud into an embrace and pulled out a mirror. "Cloud I want to give you something as well…" He showed Cloud the mirror and let the blond hold it. "It's The Mirror of Wishes… Ask it to show you anything you want… and it will…" He instructed, treading his fingers around Cloud's blond spikes.

"Show me… my father…" He asked and he saw his father being treated horribly by Sephiroth and the towns people… Cloud gasped, tears spilling from his usually happy blue eyes. "My father, he needs me…" He glanced at Squall for approval.

Squall smiled and nodded his head, it was a sad smile but he have to let Cloud go help his father… It would be bad if the blonde's father died… "Cloud I give you my approval to go and save your father… but just remember… you must return after the sun rise… or else… I shall die…" Squall tells Cloud, watching as those shimmering blue eyes widen with shock and now fear.

Cloud hugs Squall and buries his head in the beast's fur. "Then I must hurry… I won't be able to live without you Squall…" He kissed Squall before leaving to go change back into his normal garb…

Squall watched as Cloud straddled his horse and with a last glance towards him left the castle… He watched his precious blond urge his horse to move faster… a single tear fell from his eyes. 'I hope you do return… for I will die if you won't…' He turned around to head back inside… back inside the cage he called castle…

Cloud stopped his horse at the front of their home. He jumped down and knocked at their door lightly, when no sound came forth he pushed the door open. "Father?" He called out, walking inside their home he searched for his father. "Father! Are you here?" He was frantic with worry, until he heard Sephiroth's voice outside. He ran all the way out to find his father tied on a wooden post, hair unruly and looking pale white with sickly fever. "Father!" He ran to untie his father but hands grabbed him and pulled him towards a firm chest. He looked up to see Sephiroth holding him captive. "Sephiroth! Let my father go!" He struggled.

"No… This man is a liar! He tells us that there's a castle up there in that mountain where the beast lives!" Sephiroth mocked, the towns people laughed at Cloud's father. "There's no such thing! Lies! He tells us lies!" Sephiroth pointed his masamune at Cid.

Cloud shook his head and brought out the mirror, showing it to Sephiroth he asked the mirror. "Show me the beast!" the mirror flashed white light and the form of Squall, the beast was shown on the mirror's smooth surface, growling for Cloud to come back.

Sephiroth's eyes widen and he grabbed the mirror out of Cloud's hands. "So this is the beast!" He pushed Cloud out of the way and showed the people the mirror containing Squall's image. "We must kill the beast before he kills us!" Sephiroth proclaimed, several of the townsfolk was worried and afraid to come closer. "We can defeat him! He is only one and we are many!" While he was ranting off and convincing the people to come and defeat the beast with him, Cloud untied his father and both ran towards their home.

Cloud shut the door before any of the people recognized that hid father was missing. "Father, stay here and away from danger… I must go back to warn Squall of the danger." Cloud was about to run towards his horse, Fenrir when two strong arms wrapped him in a warm embrace.

"Please don't go… he might kill you…" Cid gruffly said, stroking his son's blond hair. "Please say you'll stay here… safe and with me?" Cid pleaded.

Cloud shook his head, pulling away from Cid's embrace and smiling sadly. "I can't… because I love him… I must help him… he is not that scary father… he just needs someone to show him love…" Cloud explained, kissing his father's cheek. "I will be back but for now stay and be safe…" He ran towards Fenrir and straddled the horse's back and urged Fenrir to trot as fast as the horse's legs could carry.

Cid smiled at his son's retreating back. 'He's grown well… aw damn I'm getting soft here!' He wiped his tears furiously, but still chuckling at his stupidity.

Meanwhile Sephiroth led the town's people towards the castle gates. All the while they chanted the words: The beast must die! Cloud was almost nearing them but what got him terrified was the murderous look on Sephiroth's face.

Squall was moping inside his room so Seifer decided it was time that they show Squall that they're no ordinary object things! He instructed Tifa to boil hot oil to throw over the castle's gate and Aerith and Yuffie both went to line up the kitchen utensils, Zell convinced the Rinoa to join in the fight as well… They all took up positions as the townspeople continue to bang the door open.

Once the door did bang open, the townspeople began to search for Squall. They never expected to be ambushed by moving objects like couches and kitchen utensils! It was a hilarious fight. Rinoa trapped men into wearing dresses and skirts which hinders them from fighting and Yuffie used up her ninja skills even though she' just a tea cup. Aerith commanded the kitchen utensils into fighting the remaining people. Tifa grabbed knives and began throwing them at people who tried to come near Aerith. Seifer and Zell though had more plans than all of them.

Seifer made a silencing gesture at Zell and they both followed the tall proud form of Sephiroth who was heading up the north stairs towards Squall's bed chambers.

"Beasty?" Sephiroth sang, he was searching for Squall, his masamune gleaming in the moonlight. He opened the double doors to an intricate bed room, there he found the beast lying restlessly on top of his bed, eyes dull and weary. "Oh how nice… you must be waiting for death to take you… Shall I be the catalyst?" Sephiroth mocked circling the weary form.

Squall just groaned, not in the mood for a fight. He just ignored Sephiroth and looked out the window, waiting for his precious Cloud to come back. "Cloud…" He whispered, whimpering when he felt the emptiness inside him grow bigger.

Sephiroth watched this beast, he was supposed to be fighting him but instead the beast just ignored him and muttered something… 'Wait, did I hear him correct or did he just say… Cloud?' Sephiroth finally understood, he smirked and walked over towards Squall's weakened form.

Seifer pushed Zell away, towards the castle's entrance. "Go and tell Cloud to get his scrawny ass in here before our 'master' dies of heartache!" Seifer whispered angrily, he jumped into Sephiroth's way and began pounding on the silver haired man's head.

Zell watched amused as the others fought ridiculously but ran as fast as he can towards the castle's entrance where a spiky blond boy was currently located. He jumped onto the blonde's shoulder instructing Cloud of where Squall's chambers are to be found. "He was very weary you know! You could have run faster!"

Cloud panted and gasped for air. "I am! I'm trying hard to run fast! This is actually the first time I ever did run this fast!" He was tired and bone weary but he kept running towards the castle's north tower. He pushed the door open to see Squall's weakened form being protected by Seifer who was trying his best to pound mercilessly onto Sephiroth's head, distracting the silver haired man from his killing streak. "Squall!" he ran towards the fallen beast's side, wrapping his arms around the weary form. "Squall I'm back…"

"Cloud… you came back…" Squall caressed Cloud's smooth cheek.

"Yes… for you…" Cloud touched the hand that was caressing his cheek, kissing the fur lined skin.

Squall pushed up with renowned strength and stalked over towards Sephiroth's struggling form. He growled low in his throat. "Leave this place!" He ordered, growling again.

Cloud took Seifer and Zell away before they are to get hurt.

Sephiroth smirked and just lunged, directing a slash towards Squall's neck. "Die, beast! You must die!" He snarled.

Cloud gasped but was relieved when Squall jumped away just in time to evade the attack. "Be careful, Squall!" He warned, but he only got a grunt and a playful roll of the eyes, he jaw dropped and humped in playful anger.

Squall was quick in his movements and he was able to dodge each and every attack Sephiroth thrown his way but he's no immortal and he can't keep on dodging every time an attack was thrown his way, that was why he wince when Sephiroth implanted his Masamune on Squall's chest…

"Not that strong now are you, beast?" Sephiroth mocked, twisting the blade deeper inside Squall's body. "I should kill you now so I can finally have Cloud as my own!" He pulled the sword out and was about to plunge in deep inside Squall's chest again when a startling cry and a push shoved him away.

Squall took his chance and pushed Sephiroth over the castle's ledge, watching the silver haired man's body fall from the mountain. He winced, his wound was deep and blood gushed forth. Cloud was at his side, tears falling from bright blue eyes. "Cloud…" He clutched Cloud's hands.

"No! Squall! You can't die! I won't let you die!" Cloud watched as those silver grey eyes closed and the hand that was clasped with his fell lifelessly from his hands. "No! Squall!" He sobbed, burying his head in Squall's chest, tears falling continuously. "I love you… I love you, Squall… I really do…" He whispered into Squall's ear… hoping that the beast will hear his voice…

And it seems it has…

_End of chapter _

A/N: Wow… another cliffhanger… maybe all this pressure has finally kicked in! School is about to start here in our country! So… it's a good thing this fic is about to end! The next chapter is the last chapter, so… I hope you guys will like it! Please leave a review! It will really be appreciated! wV PEACE OUT!!


	7. They lived happily ever after

A/N: Sighs… today the fic has more less words than the last time… forgive me… huhuhu TTTT…

Warning: This fic contains the following: Shonen-ai, fairytale AU, major fluffy-ness, major OOC-ness…

Summary: The sequel to my beloved fic, Sleeping Lovely and Insane Pyro, though it's more like the past than anything… Leon X Cloud ish the major pairing here! Told by Cloud to his grandchildren awts! How kawaii! w

Pairings: Leon X Cloud, AkuRoku and maybe more…

_Disclaimers Applied… _

On with the story!

_They lived happily ever after…_

Sparkles of white light engulfed Squall's body and lifted him from the ground. Cloud watched as the light twirled Squall around and also engulfed the whole castle… The light touched everyone and whenever it did… they transformed back into being humans… Seifer, Zell, Rinoa, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa… everyone…

"Seifer! We're back to being humans again!" Zell exclaimed glomping his long time friend, jumping up and down in total happiness…

Seifer groaned and just rubbed his temples. "Great now you can really start to piss me off more… now that you can actually touch me…" He muttered, but they both stopped to look at their 'master's' form…

The bright white light changed Squall's body into a human one… hands, fingers, fee, toes… everything was back to normal… The light left his body and put him down to the floor gently. Cloud approached the strange figure, his hand touched the pale face, silver grey eyes locked into ocean blue ones. "You're… human again."

"I guess I am… The spell is broken…" Squall caressed Cloud's cheek, running his hand down the blonde's neck and back to the blonde's chin, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. He leaned in close, lips almost touching Cloud's pink plump lips. "Cloud…" He whispered his warm breath ghosting over the blonde's face.

Cloud leaned the rest of the way, sealing their lips together in a kiss. "Squall…" Cloud pulled their bodies' together, hugging Squall close, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

Squall wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, hugging his lover back. "I love you… and since now I am human again… we can announce our plan to marry…" Squall pushed out a few of Cloud's blond bangs.

Cloud smiled and kissed Squall again. "Of course!"

Seifer and Zell managed the wedding they also calculated the exact price to be paid. Aerith and Yuffie both helped do the decorations; Tifa cooked and baked the cake for the couple while Rinoa persuaded Cloud to wear another dress, she's in charge of their clothing.

Cloud was sitting in his vanity, hand twisting some tissues in complete nervousness. Rinoa was fixing the last of his makeup and his dress… He was nervous though so he wasn't able to bother much about the protesting; Rinoa knew he was so she hugged the blond, smoothing his still spiky hair.

"Look… everything will be fine… Don't be so nervous… this is your day… this is both you and Squall's day… you should be happy…" She soothed, calming Cloud down.

Cloud smiled, nodding his head, he faced the door, ready to go through it…

Rinoa beamed. 'Finally my charge has grown up… he's getting married… aw… now I feel so sappy!' She wiped a single tear off of her eyes, before it destroys her makeup. "Then let's go!" She helped Cloud with the dress in order for the blode to walk. (Me: Wow…Rinoa got sooo emotional! Rinoa: Throws a big wardrobe at me Of course I would! Are you implying that I can't feel?! Me: Ish hit by wardrobe… all I can is… ow…)

Cloud was wearing a long white wedding dress, the top had no sleeves and it also showed his shoulders, to be able to hold it up Rinoa tied it around his neck in a beautiful knot, it's also backless, showing his pale milky skin, the cut was only over his lower back to make him look sexy but not so much that it would make him look like a slut. The skirt had two parts, the inner was pure white the outer was an embroidered with flowers it was see through and the clothing had a slanted effect, covering his left part but leaving most of his right uncovered, to complete the image Rinoa tied a pure white silky ribbon around his petite waist, the extra silk flowing down his back reaching down to the floor. It was laborious since the skirt was so long so technically Cloud had a problem with walking… 

Good thing Rinoa helped him in holding up the extensive clothing that hindered him with his walking, and also in getting inside the carriage. (Me: Wanna know why he can't walk? It's because Rinoa was being an ass and wanted Cloud to be like some fairytale princess… Rinoa: Ish angry and had this fre in her eyes look with the anime vein pop How dare you insult my fashion ability, you big dumbass!! You shall pay!! Ish now preparing to kill author Me: ish preparing to run but knowing it's fruitless AH! Run!!)

As Cloud sat inside the carriage he felt all nervous again but stopped himself and thought of happy things. 'This is supposed to be my happiest day ever… I'm not going to ruin it with nervousness…" Cloud smiled and fiddled with the necklace Squall gave him. It was a wolf pendant biting a piece of metal ring, Squall's was a lion with a cross below it. As they neared the Church, Cloud squashed all the nervousness he felt and began to decent the carriage.

Rinoa had tears in her eyes but she wiped them away. "Cloud… go get him…" (Me: Wow… it must be really emotional for you Rin-chan… I can call you that right? Rinoa Smiles but has this evil aura effect Of course you can, dear… on one condition… Me: O.o What? Rinoa: DIE!! holds up a gun and began to shoot them at me Me: Ish shot… dies Rinoa: Cheers) She smiled and made a shooing motion towards Squall who was up in the stage with the priest, dressed in his white wedding clothes as well, as king he has to wear the crown on top of his head and the red fur lined robe around his shoulders as well. Seifer was Squall's best man and Aerith was Cloud's maid of honor. As all of the guests finished their walk down the center aisle, Cloud began his, every pair of eyes were trained on his form.

The priest began his preaching after Cloud reached the stage, He then faced Squall and asked the question. Now everyone's staring at Squall, waiting for his response.

Squall smiled and swallowed a gulp. "I do…" He was nervous as hell…

Now the priest faced Cloud and asked the same question. Now everyone's eyes was back to staring him again, waiting for his response.

Cloud smiled under the veil that barred his features. "I do…" He was also nervous… (Okay… I'm making both of them nervous! O.o Squall: throws a shoe at me Baka! Stop interrupting our scenes all the time! Me: Ish hit by shoe I still love you as my father!)

Then the priest finished his speech. "And now I bind the two of you together… you may kiss the uh… groom…" (Me: Don't worry pastor! It's obvious why you're so unsure on what to call mommy Cloud! Priest: Coughs I'm a priest, child… Me: Oh? Really? O.o Cloud: I'm not your mother! Furious I'm not even bedded yet! Me: Don't worry daddy Squall will have you by the bed tonight… Winks it might even get hot and steamy! Cloud: Blushes and walks off muttering about idiots and beds Me: Mommy Cloud! Don't go! Squall: throws a piano at me Die! Me: Ish hit and dies) He closed the book and left.

Immediately Squall took of the veil and kissed Cloud's lips. They stayed that way kissing passionately but stopped when Seifer and Zell began their snickers. Squall glared at them which only made Zell stop but Seifer was smirking.

Cloud was blushing madly and hid his blush under his long strands of blond bangs. (Me: Wow… already you're so worked up… Cloud: Blushes furiously Sh-shut up! Me: You're even stuttering… Cloud: bangs head on the wall Why won't she just die? Me: Tears in eyes Why would you wish ill of your child? How could you? Squall: I haven't even done anything with him yet… what makes you so sure you're our child? Me: Oh the horror! Dramatic scene Why won't they accept me for who I am! Why?! Drama ends Oh and here's your wedding gift daddy Squall and mommy Cloud! Hands a bright red box to them Squall and Cloud: O.o uhm… thanks? Me: don't open it until you two are doing it… it's a surprise! Cloud: Blushes mad er… hai… Squall: O.o … Me: ) "Stop it Seifer… it's embarrassing…" He whispered.

Seifer stopped snickering and tried to control his laugh… "Fine… now go to your honey moon or whatever it is couples do after they are wedded!" He smirked at the deepening blush dusting Cloud's cheeks.

Squall punched Seifer on the arm, it wasn't hard but it's still painful enough to make the older blond stop his teasing. "Come on Cloud…" He pulled Cloud into his embrace and both entered the carriage and rode the rest towards their new home. The rest of the family still cheering and throwing white rice and red rose petals. (Me: hey lemme try too! throws confetti and rose petals Whee this is fun! Seifer: Throws a carriage at me Shut up! Me: ish hit Ow-…ey…) Squall kissed Cloud and smiled at each other's faces. "You're mine… forever…"

Cloud smiled and nodded, pulling Squall into a sweet chaste kiss. "I'm always yours… as you are to me…"

The moon was the only thing who saw them that night and it was filled with passionate kisses and heated touches…

Queen Cloud finished his narration of what happened in both his and Squall's life… with how they met and etc… "So that's how we met Raxes." He smoothed his grandchild's spiky hair… it seems all of their generation will have his spiky hair gene… Cloud smiled at the thought…

Squall coughed and smiled, meeting Cloud's gaze. "Your mother has been looking for you, Raxes…" he said in his usual stoic tone of voice but Cloud knew he had a softer tone when it was directed at his only grandchild.

Raxes beamed and kissed both Cloud's and Squall's cheeks before he left, closing the door on his way out of the great library.

Cloud chuckled and reached for his book deciding to finish it later; he stood and was promptly pulled into an embrace. "Squall, let me just put this back…"

Squall hmn-ed and shook his head, burying his nose in Cloud's smooth milky colored neck. "Hmn… no…" He smirked, Hi breath tingling the blonde's skin. "So you have been telling Raxes of our meeting?"

Cloud nodded, trying not to giggle, he was ticklish and he found it the hard way. "Squall, you know I'm ticklish there… Stop it…" Cloud tried to suppress a giggle but it was fruitless…

Squall decided to have mercy and let Cloud go. "Fine… but you're mine tonight." He smirked, watching as Cloud returned the book back to its shelf.

Cloud gave him a seductive look but returned to his usual calmness as the royal adviser came to get them. It was time for Axel, Roxas and Raxes to leave and go back to their own home. "Yes, tell them we'll be there in a few minutes…"

Squall offered his arm. "Shall we?" He asked his voice soft and gentle… only for Cloud…

Cloud smiled, hooking his arm around Squall's. "Yes, let's…" And they both left to bid their son and his husband goodbye…

_End of chapter _

A/N: Finally I have finished this fic!! It came out longer than what I actually planned it to! Yep yep yep! Am sooo proud of this! But I still need more improvement! I know and I will! Bwahahah! Ish feeling very retarded! anyways I hope you liked this enough to leave a review!! Ciao!


End file.
